


bathing suit

by fishysama



Series: romantica week 2020!!! [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, During Canon, First Dates, Gay Panic, M/M, early romantica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: day 1 - summer |beachmisaki has gay thoughts because his boyfriend is eyes emoji
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: romantica week 2020!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894483
Kudos: 26





	bathing suit

**Author's Note:**

> hi 😳 i'm doing romantica week because there's never enough ways to run myself into the ground aha,  
> i hope you guys like these tho! hopefully a few of them come out okay 💀
> 
> this is based on the date from s1ep7/act 4 uwu

Misaki doesn’t know why he’s so surprised about Akihiko changing when they got to the beach, but he is. It’s pretty unrealistic to expect someone to walk around on a beach in a three-piece suit but… well, it was his fault for wearing that in the first place!

Still, Misaki didn’t expect this situation: silently waiting outside the only changing room on the beach while Akihiko puts on… a bathing suit? Well, it would make sense, considering the beach. But then Misaki starts to think about what type of bathing suit and how revealing it would be— _Wait. What the hell am I thinking!?_ _Why would I care what Usagi-san wears!?!? He’s a guy!! And I’m a guy!! Why would it even matter in the first place!?!?!_

But then the door opens and he’s blown out of the water. The swim trunks weren’t anything spectacular— other than the designer logo on the bottom corner that fills Misaki with spite— but his body…

Misaki’s face heats up. He swallows. It’s maybe the first time he’s seen his boyfriend’s ( _ boyfriend?  _ thinking that makes him want to puke...) body in good lighting and he can’t exactly… look away.  _ Since when did he have abs, like  _ actual  _ abs!? What the hell! _

“Ahem.” Akihiko interjects Misaki’s _ totally not gay _ inner monologue, “Are you going to change or do you just want to check me out all day? I can push the dinner reservation back if that’s the case.”

Misaki jolts up, words caught in his throat. Ignoring the latter half of that statement for his sanity, he groans, “How am I supposed to change? I didn’t bring a bathing suit!”

“Oh,” Akihiko conjures up a bag, “Here. I bought you one.”

Looking at the matching designer logo on the bag, Misaki grimaces. “It better not be expensive!” he takes the bag, his embarrassment suddenly hitting as he sees Akihiko’s smile. Akihiko’s chest. “...Thank you…” He walks into the changing room and swipes the cloth door shut. He hides his face into his hands, radiating red.  _ What the hell… I better not actually be turning gay… _ He drops his hands, frowning at his ruddy face in the mirror.  _...Nah, probably not. _ With a sigh, he pulls the bathing suit out of the bag—

“Hey!!!! What the hell is this!!!!!!!”

“A bathing suit. What else would it be?”

“Bastard! Pervert! What does this even cover!?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
